It is conventionally known that an instantaneous adhesive (alpha-cyanoacrylate adhesive, etc.) causes whitening (whitening) phenomenon while the adhesive is stored, thereby causing disfigurement of the container. The whitening phenomenon is a phenomenon in which a cyanoacrylate monomer is volatilized and hardened in the air thereby adhering to the surfaces of such as a container, as white powder. That is, the volatilized cyanoacrylate monomer gas flows out of the fitting portion etc. of the container to the outside of the container, and hardens on the surface of the container or an outer covering film, thereby causing the whitening phenomenon, so that the appearance of the container is disfigured, and the value thereof as a product is reduced. In order to prevent the whitening phenomenon, as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid Open Utility Model Patent No. S59-109743, a container for adhesive agent which is like the above container is known. In the container of an instantaneous adhesive disclosed in the Japanese Laid Open Utility Model Patent, the whitening phenomenon is prevented by carrying out heating contraction of a heat contraction nature film, thereby fixing it to a container.
However, since the container and the heat contraction nature film are brought into close contact with each other, the volatilized gas is transmitted through the film, so as to flow out to the outside thereof, so that the whitening phenomenon occurs on the film surface or the outer covering. Thus, the whitening phenomenon cannot be sufficiently prevented.